


Speeding Toward the Past

by WolfintheSnow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Sex, Hint hint it's Qrow, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Ozpin getting more than he expected when someone from his past returns, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfintheSnow/pseuds/WolfintheSnow
Summary: Ozpin is pushed out of his comfort zone only to find it leads to revisiting his past and the feelings he thought he left behind.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CocksAndClocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocksAndClocks/gifts).



> Caw caw caw! A very Merry Christmas to my friend Clocks of CocksAndClocks! I'm your OzQrow Secret Santa for this year! Your prompt was speed-dating and *ahem* not fluff, so this was definitely a bit of a challenge! I hope you enjoy!

For what seemed like an eternity when in fact it was only a couple of minutes, Ozpin sat in his car, the faint patter of raindrops landing, then slowly slithering down the windshield. He alternately stared at the now slightly crumpled flyer and watching as people entered and left the entrance with the matching address.

"How did I ever let Glynda talk me into this," Ozpin thought with a deep sigh. As much as he wanted to start his car and drive home, or to the library, or his office... anywhere by here... he knew he would never hear the end of it if he didn't at least attempt to humor her. He glanced in the mirror, taking one last look at his hopelessly messy hair. He had worn been advised to dress a bit casually, so he replaced his usual vest and dress shirt with a black t-shirt to go with his slacks and green blazer.

With another deep breath to steel himself, Ozpin opened the car door and stepped out onto the street and made his way to the entrance. It was a brick building, it's former life unknown to Ozpin. Several large windows framed in moderately-toned wood, the largest picture window advertising the venue's name, The Beacon, across the large window in a gold and black script to the right of the green. The entrance was a heavy, wooden, emerald green on large, decorative iron hinges; an ornate glass design near the top center, flanked by lanterns of iron and glass. He pulled the sturdy handle and entered, immediately hit by the warmer air trying to escape into the evening. It was surprisingly bigger on the inside, but still gave off a welcoming, almost cozy, impression. There was just enough of an open-air feel to not feel cramped, but intimate enough to not feel completely on display. Wood-grain details mixed with a touch of industrial, booths along walls with a number of small set up in a circle, filling the more open space. Surprisingly more to Ozpin's liking than he cared to admit, Ozpin walked over to the girl manning what must be the sign-in table, removing his coat and draping it over his arm.

"Good evening. I'm here for the event."

"Welcome love. Please sign in here. It looks like you'll be in group A. You'll be in....," she glanced at the signatures already present on the clipboard, " group A. Take a pencil and pad of paper. I'm Maddy. I'll run down the instructions before we start. We'll begin in a few minutes. Feel free to sit wherever you like in the meantime."

"Thank you." Ozpin signed the sheet attached to the clipboard, picked up a pencil and pad of paper, and made his way over to one of the booths. He absently twirled the top of his cane in his fingertips, barely focusing on the room until he heard a bell ring as, Maddy now standing at the center of the floor, bell in hand.

"Thank you all for coming! For those of you who have never been to a speed-dating event, a few rules. You have four minutes with each person. Use that time to try and get a feel for each other. Each person will rotate clockwise around the room. Use that time wisely to try and get a feel for the other person, to see if you may have any interest. You'll give the person your name on a slip of paper. At the end of the three minutes, I'll ring the bell again. You'll have a minute to fill out a card for that person and move to the next table. When everyone has had a chance to meet everyone else, you will have time to fill out your contact information. We will have mailboxes set up over to the side of the bar. Place your contact information in the mailbox of anyone you feel interested in meeting again or getting to know better. I have split everyone into two groups. Group A will move clockwise around the room while Group B will move counter-clockwise. There will be appetizers and snacks while participants fill out their information. Of course drinks are available at the bar. After about twenty minutes, I'll collect the mailboxes. Participants can come up to me and I'll hand them the contents of their box. Any questions?" She paused long enough to ensure an opportunity for anyone to ask any questions they had before, but no one did. "Alright, let's begin! Have fun and good luck!" she chimed with a cheery excitement.

Ozpin got up and made his way over to one of the round tables. He had barely sat down before a very tall and extremely energetic, spiky, green-haired man sat across from him, almost at warp speed. He sported a pair of round glasses. His shirt was a bit disheveled, as if the mere action of him zipping into the booth was enough to undo any possible effort that was made to look presentable. He quickly thrust a hand across the table to shake Ozpin's hand.

"Bartholomew, but you can call me Barty. I'm a doctor! Very busy, so this kind of event is perfect! Perfect I say! Very efficient! I love dogs, especially corgis. Such fine animals. Do you like dogs? Man's best friend. I love traveling and doing research. I also like coffee. The stronger, the better!"

Ozpin shared a bit about himself; the usual information. His profession, what he was interested in, the kind of relationship he might be interested in. He was the calm where this man was nothing short of a hurricane blowing in. It was surprising that the other man actually took a chance to breath between sentences! Before Ozpin knew it, the bell sounded; four minutes were up. Barty excused himself just as energetically and quickly as he had appeared and zoomed to the next booth. Ozpin blinked for a few moments, almost unsure of what had just happened. He scribbled some notes onto his notepad and got up move to the next table clockwise to his. The seat opposite him was soon taken by a portly man of older years. The man's gray hair was neatly parted and he sported a thick mustache. His eyes were almost half-closed, but upturned in a jovial way, as if he were a shopping mall Santa enjoying a break on the off-season.

"Good evening! My name is Peter," the man began. He was as jovial as he appeared; boisterous with more than a small dose of bravado. 

"Ozpin, and likewise," he nodded.

"I enjoy hunting. I used to go on expeditions around the world. I'll have you know I used to be in the foreign service. That was certainly a time! Why, I once led a small battalion and took over a small outpost without a single shot being fired! Not nearly as frightening as when I had to wrestle a bear!"

The four minutes were spent with the man mostly regaling over old hunting and travel stories. Ozpin politely listened, interjecting where he could, until the bell rang. Peter got up, wished Ozpin a pleasant evening, patted him on the back as they shook hands firmly, and parted ways to head to his respective table while Ozpin moved to his.

The various 'dates' came in their continuous flow. Ozpin listened to each one as they revealed the bits of their lives that might set them apart from the others, or would give Ozpin some perceived insight into their potential compatibility while he shared bits about himself that he felt might be give people a feel for whether they might be interested in himself, trying his best to not be his usually reserved self - and mostly failing. While the parade of characters was certainly interesting and a few were a bit entertaining, Ozpin was almost glad when the evening started to wind down. Another bell, another table. A dark haired, vaguely, middle-aged man appeared. Before Ozpin could lift his eyes from his notepad to notice anything beyond the leather and a faint smell of.... was that whiskey? Or aftershave? Perhaps a bit of both? - He was pulled from his growing mental lethargy to the sound of his name.

"Ozpin Pine? Is that really you?"

Ozpin snapped back to attention as he looked up, only to be greeted by the unexpected, yet familiar several days old scruff and red-eyes.

"Qrow? I.... it's, well, yes. The last time I looked in the mirror. I... what are you doing _here_?" Ozpin barely managed to get the words out as they stumbled from his mouth, trying not to appear flustered.

"It has been a few years. I just moved back this way. Tai thought it was best if I got out. Guess he got tired of me moping around the house and playing video games with his nieces after work. He kicked me out the door for the evening. I wandered down here for a bit of fun. Never thought I'd expect to see you here." He motioned with his arm at the situation. "So, what have you been up to? Still working at the University? Still wearing those ridiculous glasses I see."

Ozpin, tried to regain his composure. Not only was this someone he knew, this was the last person he would have expected to see. It had been a number of years. Qrow was someone he had met in his younger days while only having been teaching at the University for a couple of years. They had been fast, yet unlikely friends. While there had seemed to be a connection between the two, and while it seemed like a relationship was almost certain, Qrow had taken an opportunity elsewhere, suddenly vanishing. They had plans to meet, but the other never showed. Ozpin couldn't reach him and never heard from the other man after that. He assumed that any pining had been wishful thinking on his part and any interest had been one-sided. Ozpin moved on, pushing those thoughts further back to the recesses of his mind as time ticked on. Now, they started to flood back as Qrow sat before him.

"I thought the glasses made me looked distinguished, or at least not like one of the students." Ozpin subconsciously pushed the bridge back further on his nose. "I'm afraid I became a bit attached to them, despite not passing as a student quite as easily without them." He looked up, rubbing a small lock of his forever disheveled, silver hair. "I've been working as the head of the Department for several years now. Late hours, but I do enjoy it. Glynda genuinely thinks I never sleep and that I secretly had my entire bloodstream replaced by black coffee."

"Ha! That wouldn't surprise me." Qrow quipped. "So, she's still working there as well. I'll bet you keep her busy."

"Yes, I'm afraid I work her entirely too hard. She's going to seriously follow through with her threat to retire early one of these days."

"Glynda put you up to this, didn't she?"

"What makes you think...."

Qrow raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"...... yes."

"Hah! I knew it," Qrow barked, leaning back into his chair. "You're married to your work. You need to relax. Unwind a bit."

Ozpin protested, "I am not married to my work. It's just important and - I'll have you know I can relax just fine, thank you!"

"You could always use a distraction."

"Like?"

"Me."

Ozpin could feel the room become uncomfortably warm as heat rose through his cheeks, turning him a shade of pink. Before he could formulate a response, the bell sounded. "Well, seems like that's the end of my time. See ya around, Oz." Qrow got up from the booth and with a nonchalant wave of his hand, he was gone.

Ozpin's brain finally began to recover from having almost been frozen. He was not expecting to see anyone he knew, and certainly not Qrow. It had completely caught him off guard and he wasn't quite sure what to think. He took a few deep breaths before getting up and moving to the next table, but his mind was elsewhere; distracted. Any interaction was completely on auto-pilot and forgotten.

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur. The final bell had rung out. Looking at his notepad, it was mostly blank. The evening almost unforgettable, except for the chance encounter with Qrow. He sighed as he made his way over to the mailboxes. He placed a slip of paper that he had filled in with his contact information and, after searching, placed it through the slot of the mailbox with Qrow's name on it. It was wishful thinking, but at least he could perhaps connect with an old friend again, even if it meant nothing more than the random distractions a friendship with Qrow often led to. 

Ozpin nibbled on a few bits of the various appetizers offered, mingling through the crowd in reserved politeness until it was time to check back with Maddy and see if the evening had been a complete waste of time. He was handed a single, folded up piece of paper. He thanked her for hosting the event, after putting his jacket back on, he placed the folded paper in his pocket. He hadn't expected much of the evening, but at least he had gotten out of the office, as Glynda had requested. He had enjoyed the location at least and the food was decent enough that he would consider returning again for dinner in the future. Not a complete waste of time.

Ozpin left The Beacon. The temperature had dropped a bit, but at least the rain had made way to partly cloudy skies. He reached into his pocket as he and his cane made their way to where he had left his car. Unlocking the door, he sat down and put the keys in the ignition to start the heater as he closed the door. Curiosity got the better of him and he reached into his pocket, pulling out the folded slip of paper. Unfolding it, he read the scribbled writing found there.

"Hey Oz, great to see you. If you'd like to catch up, give me a call. - Qrow"

A phone number. Qrow had left his phone number. He could feel the return of that same sudden flush of heat rise through his cheeks.

"Perhaps this wasn't such a waste of an evening after all."


	2. Chapter Two

Ozpin filled his coffee mug before taking a seat in the living room. Leaning back in his favorite velvet green armchair, he breathed in the aroma, the warm steam wafting against his face as he he glanced up at the nearby clock. Qrow had texted him an hour before, asking if he could stop by. Considering the last two nights out together, Ozpin wouldn’t exactly call them dates, hadn’t gone as well as he had hoped, or rather, in the direction he had wanted. Ozpin wasn’t quite sure what to expect from the visit. Politely, he had agreed. Perhaps his old friend had wanted to just chat like usual, but this seemed very sudden, and Qrow had sounded a bit odd on the phone. They regularly met for coffee, or in Qrow’s case, Irish coffee, or occasionally for drinks. It wasn’t uncommon for them to run into one another while running errands during the week. He did live nearby afterall. It was easy to fall back into old habits with him, but with each brief encounter also brought a growing tug in Ozpin. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t deny the fact that he still had strong feelings for Qrow, even after all these years; even if those feelings were seemingly unrequited.

 _“Why are you torturing yourself old man?”_ He sighed into his coffee, pursing his lips at the bitterness, tapping the side of his mug. If Qrow had felt something for Ozpin as well, surely he would have done, or at least said _something_ by now? He was always the impulsive one. Perhaps it just wasn’t ever meant to be. The fact was they were just good friends and no amount of wishing was going to change that at this point. He simply had to accept that and move on. Enjoy the fact that he had Qrow back in his life, even if it wasn’t in the manner he would prefer. Take comfort in that small pleasure.

A knock at the door broke Ozpin’s train of thought. He set the half-empty mug down on the coffee table as he got up to answer the door.

“Qrow -”

“Hey Oz, ah, thanks for letting me come over. I brought these,” Qrow brandishing a box of donuts as he tried to slick his hair back out of his face. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, yes, of course. Please.” He held the door for Qrow as the younger man came in and took his shoes off. Hanging his jacket on a coat hook.

“I wasn’t sure if you had eaten, so I picked up a few donuts on the way.”

“Qrow, it’s after dinner- ”

“They’re the extra frosted kind with sprinkles -”

“Hand them over.” Ozpin, took the box from Qrow and eagerly glanced at the sugary confections before setting them down on the coffee table.

“Would you like any coffee? Tea? Perhaps something stronger?”

“I mean, I’m always up for a bit of your best reserve,” Qrow quipped with a wink.

“I’ll get the bottle of Hibiki.”

“Be still my heart!” Qrow declared, dramatically, flopping down into an armchair.

Ozpin almost twitched at the comment as he went into the kitchen before forcing it to the back of his thoughts, returning with the bottle of whiskey and a pair of glasses containing a few ice cubes.. He set the glasses down and proceeded to pour a bit of the amber liquor into each, offering one to Qrow.

“Thanks, Oz.”

“So,” Ozpin sat back down in the armchair, Qrow having already sat in the chair’s twin. “What brings me the honor of having you descend upon my doorstep so abruptly at this hour, and with sugary confections? You sounded like it was urgent. Is something wrong?”

Qrow took a sip of his whiskey and leaned forward, arms on his knees, the glass between, cradled in both hands as he looked down into the glass. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Qrow, if I can help in some way,” Ozpin now growing a bit more concerned, and unsure of what was bothering his friend.

“The donuts are a peace offering. An apology.”

Ozpin was growing more confused by the minute. “An apology? For what?”

“The way I’ve been acting.”

“If it’s about those last few nights out, you really don’t have to… “

Qrow stood up, a bit more agitated, no - frustrated. He ran a hand through his dark hair, streaked with age. “I haven’t been completely honest with you, and that’s not fair to you.”

“What do you mean -”

"I have to confess. At the speed dating event. You did have other names in your mailbox...."

"Wait. How would you -“

“I…. _may_ have taken a peek at your mailbox and removed a few. Actually, I removed all the names except for mine.” He winced, finally blurting out the confession as he stopped pacing.

"You - "

"Look, alright. I know I shouldn't have. I... just didn't know if you'd call me. I'm not exactly the pick of the litter. I didn't think I stood a chance. Especially after….. back then - " Qrow looked away, his look almost pained, as if expecting the worst.

Ozpin’s heart nearly stopped in that instant. 

"Qrow." He stood up from his armchair. 

“I shouldn’t have and -” 

Ozpin grabbed Qrow’s arm, raising a finger to Qrow's lips to silence him. "I'm not angry. To be honest, there wasn't anyone there I would have called back."

Qrow's red eyes began to drop in defeat. It almost broke Ozpin's heart.

"..... except you."

The younger man snapped his gaze back to Oz at those two words, eyes widening as a look of confusion spread across his face..

"Back when..... I never got your note. I assumed there was no interest, so I never pursued it further. 

"So, wait. You mean to tell me, you actually would have - "

"Yes. Actually, let me show you something."

Ozpin took Qrow by the hand and led him down the hall to the doorway of his bedroom. Oz let go of Qrow's hand, motioning for him to follow him as he walked over to his dresser. He reached for a small carved, wooden chest at center. He opened the lid, and after rummaging through the contents, he pulled out something small before turning to Qrow.

"This. I've kept it all this time."

Ozpin opened his hand to reveal a small pewter crow; a bit dusty with age and patina.

Qrow's eyes grew wide with realization, then looked up at Ozpin.

" _Holy shit._ Oz -"

Ozpin reached his hand up to place it on the side of Qrow's cheek, rubbing his thumb along the stubble that lined his jawline. He reached his other arm around Qrow, pulling him closer as he leaned in for a kiss. Rough lips that tasted of whiskey.

Still struggling with his own internal reservations, Ozpin pulled back slightly. As much as he wanted Qrow, this was so sudden. He had to know this something the both of them wanted. It was best not to get his hopes up too quickly, or jump to hopeful conclusions. It was all happening so fast...

"Perhaps that was a bit too forward of me, but... if you had any doubts -"

"Oz.... why did you _stop_?!?!" Qrow took the pewter bird from Ozpin's hand, placed it back on the dresser, and pulled Ozpin in by his lapels, leaned up to hiss the taller man, Ozpin's back leaned against the tall, wooden dresser. Oz, almost taken aback by the sudden force, closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, letting out a muffled moan. Without breaking the contact of lips, he worked to remove his blazer, as Qrow started unfastening the buttons of Ozpin's shirt, making quick work to remove it.

Calloused hands sent sparks racing through him as Qrow rubbed his fingers up and down Ozpin's now bare chest, exploring the peaks and valleys and trails of the too pale skin now exposed. His hands traveled up to rub away at tension filled shoulders to relax them, running up and down long arms before moving back to his chest, those hands making their way down further.

Qrow paused his exploration only to pull at the buttons on his own shirt before tossing it to the floor behind him as Ozpin worked to undo Qrow's belt buckle, unfastening the younger man's slacks. Ozpin slid his long fingers through Qrow's hair, pulling Qrow's head back enough to expose his neck. A series of kisses. A lick let loose a low groan from the younger man. Qrow slid one hand down to rub Oz before giving a him a squeeze, causing the older man to jump a little at the unexpected touch. With a slight smirk, as if proud of the reaction he elicited from Oz, Qrow undid Ozpin's belt buckle and pants, letting them slide to the floor, revealing emerald green boxers. He slipped a hand in to free Ozpin's cock, giving it a rub up and down along its length from the underside.

"Oh - ah!" Ozpin gasped, tossing his head back.

Qrow, knelt down, giving Oz a couple of firm pumps before running his tongue from base to tip, finally taking Oz fully into his mouth.

"Oh gods- _ah!_ "

"Easy..... breath for a minute." Qrow reached his arms around Oz, rubbing his back as Ozpin adjusted to the sensation of being stretched so fully. Just as Ozpin exhaled, Qrow slowly pulled out before thrusting back in quickly, and oh, the pleasure was exquisite. He grasped the sheets of his bed as Qrow thrust into him. 

Qrow lifted on of Ozpin’s legs to gain better access. Qrow kissed Oz across his chest, the edge of teeth, followed by soothing licks.. Each bite, each kiss - marks that Ozpin would surely see and know this was more than just his imagination. 

Ozpin reached his arms around Qrow, raking fingernails across his back, leaving marks of his own. He gasped and arched, faltering slightly as Qrow gripped the base of his cock and started pumping him, slowly building speed in time with the thrusts.

Both were panting heavily, the heat building as Ozpin canted his hips, the blood pooled down there. Ozpin was all desperate need has Qrow stroked him faster, desiring nothing more than release -

" _Qrow -_ " Ozpin cried out, spilling out in Qrow's expert grip. Muscles contracted around Qrow A few frantic thrusts more and he himself came undone, filling Ozpin with his heat.

"Oz - aah - _fuck -oh_ -" Qrow cried out, pupils blown wide, sweat running down his forehead. 

They rode out the waves of pleasure together, hands grasping each other for purchase, until they were both empty and completely breathless. Qrow bonelessly collapsed on top of Ozpin, the gleam of sweat upon them both. The two men lay there for what seemed like eternity, limbs limp before finally, having caught their breath. Qrow slowly pulled out with a hiss before drawing himself up onto the bed next to Ozpin. He leaned into him, resting his head in the crook of Ozpin's neck as the older man pulled him closer.

"You know I'm not letting you go." Qrow suddenly licked Ozpin's chest. "See? Now you're mine."

Ozpin rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Charming as ever. You certainly know how to sweep someone off their feet. The feeling, however, is mutual." He absently played with Qrow's hair.

"I guess we have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"All the time in the world."

The two men lay there, content in each other's embrace until gradually, they dozed off into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll likely be adding to this story later. ;)


End file.
